Vacío de adentro hacia afuera
by Lluvisna
Summary: Splendont ya llevaba nueve días notando que todo era igual y distinto a lo que recordaba, la conclusión era simple: Ese espejo lo llevó a un lugar que no era el suyo, ahí estaba solo, necesitaba volver.


**One-Shot protagonizado por Splendont, personaje de la web serie Ka-pow! Que es un Spin-off de Happy Tree Friends, producido gracias a Mondo Media Minishows y Ghost Bot.**

 **Aclaro que se me ocurrió pensando en que Splendont viene de un universo paralelo donde casi todo es igual.**

Estaba cansado, no físicamente, solo que se le acababa la esperanza y mientras más volaba más se abatía.

Para ayudarse a ordenar sus ideas decidió descansar en la superficie de una de las lunas de Neptuno.

Llevaba ya unos nueve días recorriendo todo aquel planeta tan idéntico y a la vez tan distinto al que conocía, las figuras famosas y políticas en sí eran los mismos animales pero se veían distintos y el comportamiento era ligeramente diferente. Estuvo volando por entre las montañas, sobre los océanos, fue de país en país, visitó ciudades, pueblos, islas y leyó periódicos, tantos como pudo en esos días y finalmente, después de toda su insistencia, su mente le pidió que parara, su conciencia ya sabía que lo buscaba jamás lo encontraría.

Ese no era su planeta, ni su sistema, ni su galaxia, el espejo que encontró en el espacio lo transportó a ese lugar y él creyó que aquella sensación que sintió no fue nada, que de repente ese otro súper héroe había aparecido por que sí queriendo llamar la atención.

Pero a fin de cuentas, era él el invasor, el impostor, el que no pertenecía.

Su casa no era suya, esos océanos no eran los mismos donde se divertía nadando, sus fans no eran sus fans, esas estrellas no eran las que se pasó horas y horas admirando.

Ese espejo lo alejó de todo aquello que amaba.

Esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado en la mañana, por lo que sin esperar nada buscó por el espacio ese espejo para regresar al lugar que lo vio crecer y madurar.

Pero solo encontró los trozos flotando a la deriva.

Ya no tenía cómo volver, estaría ahí, sin dónde ir realmente ya que el planeta tierra ya tenía alguien que velara por sus habitantes.

Aunque no lo hacía de la mejor manera.

El frio del espació le erizó un poco el pelaje al poner la mente en blanco queriendo ignorar una idea que apareció; Podría reemplazar a esa ardilla azul, podría ser un héroe para todos los animales, un héroe de verdad, no como ese descuidado en su trabajo. Pero no era su estilo, habían peleado hace nueve días, sí, pero porque creía que ese animal había tratado de reemplazarlo.

Pero la situación era al revés.

Él era la ardilla que deseaba quitar a la legítima de su puesto.

Aún un ser tan insoportable como el de máscara roja tenía derecho a estar en un puesto que se había ganado. De todas formas, con lo que vio en esos días, podía imaginar que sus vidas serían similares; pudieron tener las mismas dudas, situaciones parecidas, problemas casi idénticos, peligros de una gran magnitud.

Y de repente él planeaba quitarle todo el trabajo a esa ardilla.

Si alguien le hiciera eso se sentiría terrible, por lo tanto, ese superhéroe reaccionaría de forma congruente a la suya.

Plan descartado, su moral no se lo permitía.

¿Y si se unía a él? Supo por bocas que había una especie de "escuadrón" de héroes igual al que tenía, podría unírseles, vivir en ese planeta, volver a formar una vida como la que tenía dos semanas atrás.

No.

Los recuerdos del planeta donde pasó la mayoría de su vida lo golpearon.

No quería otro hogar, quería el suyo, donde debía estar, donde anhelaba estar.

No podría vivir ahí con los recuerdos de su planeta atormentándolo todos los días, estar en ese escuadrón con compañeros que son casi la viva imagen de los suyos, pero con la diferencia de que eran completos desconocidos, amigos que tendría que convertir en sus amigos desde el principio mientras su mente le jugaría bromas haciéndole creer por instantes que eran con los que compartió tanto. Sonaba doloroso, muy doloroso ver todo casi igual recordándole dos cosas a la vez: Su hogar y que ese no lo era.

Plan descartado, algo en su interior le insistía en que no había lugar como el hogar.

Tenía que volver.

Pero, si el espejo estaba roto y faltaban piezas ¿Cómo volvería?

Se preguntó varias veces ¿Qué podía hacer? Hasta que mirando al infinito se le ocurrió algo.

Podría irse, volar, volar lejos, muy lejos, avanzar sin un rumbo especifico, solo continuar así hasta alejarse de esa galaxia y de todas las que le siguieran, que la distancia que lo separara a él de ese planeta con animales fuera indefinida y luego, seguir, más distancia, más allá del punto en que llega la imaginación propia.

Entonces quizás, en algún momento, llegaría a su hogar.

Sí, ese parecía el mejor plan que tenía, porque deseaba volver, lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que eran las suficientes como para terminar destruyendo todo ese planeta con tierra, agua y vida.

Con eso en mente, con el deseo y el recuerdo de su hogar partió alejándose del sol.

No sabía si llegaría, pero ese pensamiento de que volvería a ver el planeta con los habitantes que tanto protegió era todo lo que le quedaba y se aferraría a eso el resto de su vida.


End file.
